Shalahu
Symbol: A paw in front of crossed lightning bolts Alignment: True Neutral Domains: Nature, Tempest History: Shalahu is one of the original gods created by ULU and the only one of her siblings to not to give up any of her power. She is responsible for the creation the weather as well as of all plant and non-sentient animal life on Sonver. Relationships: Shalahu regards all of her siblings as flawed creatures, trying their best to enforce their views on a world that would be better off without them. She is closest to Lyasel though she believes the creation of sentient life was a mistake. Shalahu gets along well with the Silent Sister, though she is not sure why Lyasel had to create her as death is part of life and the separation of the two forces is unnatural. When animals die, they just cease to be or their spirits become part of the primal energies that fuel the world - why isn't it the same with sentient life? She appreciates Donua's earthiness and willingness to find joy in mating and eating but quickly grows tired of how loud she is. As far as Alar and Verex are concerned, Shalahu considers them equally flawed, given that they are both obsessed with inflicting false order on the world. Shalahu regards Morud the same way the average person regards a rabid dog - it's something to be avoided and, if possible, to kill quickly and painlessly. As for the other gods and demigods, she is closest to the greenskin gods and has no love for the dwarven heroes, save the warrior who she respects and often hunts with. Appearance: Shalahu appears as a completely nude woman whose skin appears to be mottled by sun passing through thick leaves regardless of the weather. Her hair hangs in thick dreadlocks and her eyes shine wildly from her hard face. Of the Seven Gods, she is the only one to routinely take the shape of animals, often favoring the form of a massive tiger. Servants: ::Wild Yshe and Hraugh: This fithy druid wanders the world's lost corners with his raven companion, seeking solitude and destroying the unnatural (undead, constructs, damns, etc.). If encountered, he will generally cast sleep on anyone that approaches him before moving on. ::Sylvastun: Sylvastun is a red dragon that sought out Shalahu and begged to be rendered non-sentient. Respecting his wishes, Salahu returned Sylvastun to his natural, animalistic state. He now lives in the Zhouven desert, free from anything other than his base, animalistic desires. ::The Bronze Warden: This elven woman is Shalahu's herald. Not much is know about her as she travels alone (though has once or twice been seen with Wild Yshe and Hraugh). It is said that Shalahu only named the Bronze Warden her herald because she noticed the other gods all had heralds and thought she might be missing out on something important. :: 'Church' Shalahu is worshipped by primitive tribes who live as part of nature and not off of nature, as well as many druids and rangers. Though she does have a few clerics and paladins who claim to operate in her service, she does not go out of her way to court such followers. Worshippers & Clergy: Followers of Shalahu respect and fear the power of nature and work to ensure natural order is followed, though this may mean different things to different people. Shalahu is not concerned overmuch with who worships her, so long as nature is cared for and wanton destruction is avoided. Notable Temples & Shrines: Shalahu's temples and shrines are not things constructed by sentient hands but rather hewn from the world by natural forces or ushered into existence by the goddess herself. :::Kuz the Living Forest: Somewhere on Akhad there is a massive stretch of sentient jungle that no intelligent creature may set foot in, lest they be consumed. Non-sentient creatures may enter and exit as they wish, however. Druids seeking animal companions will sometimes travel to this place and await an animal to present itself to them. ::The Great Maelstrom: Between the western and eastern continents is a swirling vortex of water that destroys any ship or being that draws too close. Rumor has it that if one travels inside the maelstrom and survives, one will be transported to Shalahu's own hunting ground...for better or for worse. 'Texts: ' ::Shalahu does not value the written word but enjoys the oral folk tales of all primitive peoples.